Right Back In
by winchester1983
Summary: In what starts out as a heated argument, Castiel finally takes control of his and Dean's relationship on a whole new level: in the bedroom. Slight BDSM kink. Mature content.


RIGHT BACK IN

Dean rose from the edge of the motel bed and began walking towards Castiel. Cas, who was formerly leaning on the edge of the bathroom door frame, stood at attention.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Cas?"

"You know who I am. I am an angel of the Lord."

Dean chuckled slightly and stepped closer.

"Oh, really? You still have the ego to call yourself that! You heard what Esther said! The second you laid a hand on me in Hell you were lost!"

"Do you not realize what I have done for you? All I have lost for you?" Dean had never heard such a tone in Castiel's voice.

"And now you are siding with them! You are crazy with power. Those sons of bitches in Heaven have ruined our lives, Cas!"

Cas lashed out, pointing his finger at Dean and began to scream, "No, Dean! You ruined theirs! I had to save you and now look what I have become!"

Cas now took a step towards Dean, but he didn't back down. Dean held his head high and took on Cas, looking deep into his eyes. It is funny how they looked exactly the same as they day he met him. The day Cas said, "Dean Winchester has been saved."

Dean swung his fist at Castiel with rage in his eyes, "You son of a bitch!"

Cas grabbed Deans hand before it ever made contact with his jaw. He gripped his fist, turned quickly and shoved Dean into the motel wall. Cas kept Dean's hands pinned above his head and looked into his eyes. He spoke calmly.

"You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you right back in."

Dean suddenly became the beta to Cas' alpha. His eyes softened, almost out of fear. But Cas kept the power, not backing down.

"I'm stronger than you will ever be! I am the angel!" Cas continued, his voice growing thicker with emotion.

Dean leaned his head forward just slightly and almost whispered, "Prove it."

Cas removed his hands from Dean's fists and moved down to his shirt. He pulled it off his arms harshly and yanked it down his back. And without breaking eye contact, he threw it across the room. All that stood between Cas and Dean's bare chest was a thin T-Shirt that Cas then ripped all the way down the middle and let fall to the floor. Dean breathed out heavily and shoved his chest against Cas, leaning in for a passionate kiss. But before he could make contact, Castiel's hands were pressing him firmly back against the wall.

"I make the decisions here." He breathed out tantalizingly.

Dean bit his lip and blinked hard. He could barely stand it. He felt Cas' warmth pressing against him and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to cope. It was then that Castiel gripped Dean's shoulder and shoved him in the direction of the bed. Dean stumbled, and then fell backwards full force onto the creaking mattress.

"Unbutton your pants." He spoke in such a serious voice. The kind of voice that made Dean afraid of what would happen if he didn't obey.

Dean hastily grabbed at his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down to his ankles. Cas pulled them the rest of the way and joined them with Dean's shirt. Dean laid on the bed in anticipation of Castiel's next move. The tightness in his chest matched that he felt in his gut.

Cas slowly lowered himself onto the bed with each hand on either side of Dean and his legs spread across him. He crawled up slowly, breathing on every inch of Dean's bare body, until he was eye level with him. It was then that Dean approached his mouth again, attempting to delve into Castiel's mouth. Cas jerked back, said, "Now, what did I tell you about that?" and then brought his open palm up behind his head. He brought it down, striking Dean directly across the face with a smack. Dean breathed out, quick sharp breaths, and then returned his head to its original position. He felt that sting he had felt so many times before in the rush of a fight, well up in his cheek. Except this time, what he felt wasn't pain. This time the taste of blood in his mouth didn't repulse him. And as the tingling left his cheek he began to miss it, even long for it. He leaned forward again, just asking for punishment. Cas didn't skip a beat, he knew what Dean wanted. His hand struck him again, this time harder. And he felt Deans cock harden even further against his body.

"You haven't been very patient. I suppose I will have to give you what you want." He finally stated, his voice dripping with seductiveness.

He leaned down and mashed his hot lips against Deans. He got the taste of Dean's blood in his mouth, but refused to stop. His mother opened further against Deans and his tongue explored the inside of his cheeks. Cas could feeling Dean breathing into him heavily, it filled him with a red hot energy. He was rough, bringing his hand up to yank and pull at Dean's hair. His fingers ran through it and then grasped at the end pulling Deans head back and his lips away. Dean fought to find his way back to Castiel's tongue but was held down to tight.

"I hope you're ready for the main event." He growled deeply as he swung his leg over Dean and the forcefully pushed Dean onto his stomach. Dean lay silently waiting for Cas to make a move.

"Well, get on your damn knees, hunter." Dean's heartbeat quicken at the sound of that title and he pulled himself up so his knees sunk into the mattress and his hands got lost in the pillows. By this time, Dean has grown to full length, with what seemed to be all the blood in his body concentrated in one place. He was done with the teasing. He wanted to feel Cas inside of him. Immediately. He felt Castiel's breath on the back of his neck and his body, which was now unclothed, pressed against him. He reached around and stuck out two fingers, placing them right in front of Deans trembling lips. Dean quickly understood what Cas was asking him to do and took both fingers in his mouth. He sucked at them and scraped them with his teeth, all while he plunged his tongue between them. Cas closed his eyes and let the feeling rush through him. It made him melt. But now was not a time to show weakness, he had to assert his dominance. He pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth and brought his hand back. He placed the two fingers at the base of Dean's entrance and then slowly pushed them through Dean's tight hole. He fingered and pulled and scissored his fingers inside of Dean as he squirmed, gasping for more. Finally Dean let out a breathy sob, "Please, Cas. I can't handle it any longer…..fuck….Cas. God damn it. Just do it already." And this time, Cas listened. He removed his fingers, still slick with Dean's saliva and positioned himself for the next step. Dean kneeled at attention, waiting for the long anticipated moment. He had always wanted this from Castiel. Maybe not this way on this night, but regardless, he loved Castiel. So he stayed, almost panting, as Cas slowly slide his dick, wet with precome, inside of him. Dean gasped and his shoulders rolled back from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Cas smiled slightly as he began to grind into Dean slowly. It was a smooth rocking motion that sent him father into Dean with every motion.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip trying to contain himself. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, now dripping with precome, and slowly stroked his own hardness. He managed, "Harder Cas…..harder." And Cas gave him what he wanted. He kept one hand on Dean's hips and slid the other one up his back and into his hair. He pulled tight at it, pulling Deans head back and making him groan in pain. His head strained backwards, but he didn't fight it. Cas was pulling at him like reins on a horse. And he shoved himself into Dean with a force he could never measure. It was quick and deep and it was exactly what Dean wanted. Dean lurched forward with every thrust. His thighs began to quake and his hands melted into the sheets. He was weak, but he was far from done. Cas kneeled with his back straight and his hands still on Deans hip and in his hair. He was sweating and clenching his jaw, giving Dean all he had. This is what he had wanted to. He wanted to be in control for once in his life. And he was definitely in control now.

He leaned over and grabbed his blue tie from the ground. Then he held it in front of Dean's face and harshly instructed him to put it in his mouth. And Dean obeyed. He placed the material inside his mouth and clenched his teeth around it as it pulled his smile back. Cas grabbed either end of the tie and pulled back. Now it really was like reins. But it didn't muffle Dean's groans. He was in pain, but they were still groans of pleasure. He bit against it and a low growl escaped from around it. This fueled Castiel, now sweaty, and urged him to hasten. He pumped himself into Dean viscously. Cas slammed into Dean's prostate repeatedly as he dropped the tie and grabbed onto Deans waist once again. As soon as the tie fell from his mouth Dean began hurriedly exclaiming, "Jesus, Cas. Right there. God damn it. Right there." Cas continued with all his strength. Dean's mouth opened wide, but he could make no noise.

His eyes squeezed shut, "Oh god, I'm almost there, oh god Cas, come on."

Cas didn't stop, but forcefully responded with, "You will cum when I tell you to cum." Dean's face wrinkled as it contorted with pleasure and anticipation. He could hear Cas grunt and he could tell he was close too. Castiel's finger nails dug into the skin on Dean's waist and his skin stretched. When Cas moved his hands he saw that he had broken the skin and small pools of blood were forming on the surface. As he thrust forward, he leaned down and licked the blood off of Dean's sweaty skin. This sent a chill up Dean's spine. Cas straightened his own spine again and got ready for what would surely be the last few thrusts. He breathed out heavily and grunted.

Dean felt like his cock would explode if he had to hold out any longer. Just then Cas spilled himself into Dean. And Dean felt the heat of Castiel's cum inside of him and released his own liquid heat. It covered the bed in erratic patterns and both Dean and Cas breathed out all the air they had kept in for those last few seconds. Castiel slowly slid himself out, still fairly hard, and Dean practically collapsed onto the motel bed, wet with his own cum. Cas rolled over onto the bed and laid on his back next to Dean. After a few seconds of silence and stillness, Dean worked up the courage to roll on his side and gently place his head on Castiel's chest. But Cas didn't assert himself, he didn't hit Dean, he didn't yell or scold. Rather the opposite, he placed his arm around Dean and pulled him in closer. Dean quietly whispered something into Castiel's chest. But after Cas didn't respond, he repeated himself. "I love you." This time Cas heard and replied with, "As you should. I'm in angel of the Lord." And though he couldn't see it, Dean felt Castiel's smile.


End file.
